Ellen Anders (Earth-4001)
Professor Ellen Anders, Ph.D (SN: CC-500493) is a human civilian researcher. She was recruited by the Naval Intelligence Section Three as a consultant in early 2531, and was part of the crew of the UNSC Spirit of Fire at the time of the ship's disappearance in that year. History The history of Professor Anders is the same as her mainstream counterpart up until the end of the Human-Covenant War in 2553. Personality & Traits Anders is highly intelligent, with a recorded IQ of 180. She somewhat personifies the "absentminded professor" stereotype, with a characteristic disregard for personal safety, in particular during potentially dangerous scientific endeavors. She appears to hold a particular grudge against the Covenant, and like many involved in the war effort considers her work to be for the good of humanity as a whole. According to Personnel_profile #21_873_B1_, Anders buries herself so deeply in her work that she forgets the people around her. Despite this, she was one of the few humans with any information that something larger was happening. Anders showed herself to be brave, offering herself up to Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee to save the life of Sergeant John Forge. Anders' appeared to believe in the motto "nothing ventured, nothing gained" as she said it before she activated the Relic on Harvest and on a gambit, activated a teleporter pad on the Apex Site of Etran Harborage to escape 'Moramee's clutches. Anders started off having a rocky relationship with Sergeant John Forge, the man assigned to protect her. Anders appeared to take some amusement from Forge's forced assignment, giving him a smirk when he complained about "babysitting duty again." However, she was willing to sacrifice herself to Ripa 'Moramee to save Forge's life. After Forge sacrificed himself to destroy Etran Harborage, Anders expressed grief to Captain James Cutter before entering cryo-stasis. Trivia *Anders does not appear to be bothered by freezer burn, as she goes into cryo-sleep fully clothed, although this may be due to Ensemble Studios' unwillingness to show her naked, which would lead to a potential M or AO rating. *Despite popular belief, Ellen Anders is not the daughter of Catherine Halsey; this has been stated by Ensemble Studios themselves. She has on several occasions expressed dislike, if not active hatred, for Halsey. In the Halo Wars booklet, Anders has made a personal note under her own description: "Why mention Halsey here? She hated me and I hated her." *Anders has apparently always dreamed of being an A.I. *Anders does not go by "Doctor". In her log inside the Halo Timeline, it is stated that her mother wanted her to use Doctor Anders as her career name, but she cannot abide being reminded of her. It is also stated that she suspects her mother of arranging her recommendation to ONI, remarking, "This cloak-and-dagger operation has her fingerprints all over it". In Halo Wars: Genesis, her 'kidnapper' also stated that Dr. Halsey recommended her to ONI too, although this might be false. *Anders is singularly organized, to the point of compulsion. By extension, she also has the habit of solving unfinished jigsaw puzzles. *The orange and black outfit which Anders wears during the events of Halo Wars is Arcadian clothing. This is probably due to her originating from Arcadia. She often wears her lab coat over it. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Females Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-4001 Category:Earth-4001 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Legally Deceased Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Office of Naval Intelligence members (Earth-4001) Category:Military Intelligence Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Scientists Category:UNSC Last Gleaming crew members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Spirit of Fire crew members (Earth-4001)